Of Brothers and Break Ups
by Zemera
Summary: Teenchesters. Sam is 14, Dean is 18. Dean helps Sam cope with his first break up.


Of Brothers and Break Ups

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Fourteen-year-old Sam Winchester walked through the halls of Franklin High. For once in his life, he felt that everything was going his way. His father, John Winchester was working a job and wouldn't be back for another month, but that suited Sam perfectly. It gave him more time to spend with his girlfriend, Monica. Sam and Monica had been dating for a little over three weeks, a smile graced his face just thinking about her. Just then, he saw her standing by her locker, his smile grew as he approached her. "Hey Monica! What's up?"

"Oh," her gaze faltered. "Hi Sam."

"Hey, I was thinking, do you want to do something this weekend?"

"I can't, look Sam-"

"How about next weekend?"

"No. Sam, I just don't think this is working out." Sam's heart sunk at her words.

"Wh-What? Why? Did I upset you in some way? If I did I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that. I'm going out with Mark Johnson now; we've been dating for a couple of weeks." Tears began to fill the young hunter's eyes, but he held them back. He would not cry in front of Monica. _She cheated on me. _

"I don't understand-"

"Look, Sam I don't want to go out with you anymore because you're a freak! OK? Mark is cool and-" Sam couldn't hear anymore, he turned and walked back down the hallway. Tears began to spill down his face.

Sam went through the rest of his classes trying to pretend that he wasn't heartbroken. Unfortunately, his eyes were red from crying. The other students stared at him; Sam pretended not to hear their giggles and snide remarks. The bell finally rang, setting Sam free. He quickly collected his belongings and exited the classroom.

Sam made his way through the swarms of students that covered the high school campus, he saw his brother Dean in the front of the school waiting for him. "Hey Sammy," Dean called as Sam approached him.

"Hey Dean," Sam replied his voice barley audible.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Like Hell you are! Sammy, I can tell when something is bothering you. What's going on? Talk to me."

"It's nothing! OK Dean?" Sam turned away and began the walk back to their motel room.

Dean unlocked the door to the motel, as they entered the musty smell of the room overtook them. At least it wasn't as bad as some of the other motels they had stayed at, but it certainly wasn't the best. The two brothers dropped their backpacks by the door, and Dean threw the keys onto a near by end table. Sam flopped down of his bed, his face towards the ceiling. "You sure you're alright?" Dean asked, concern evident in his voice. He hardly ever saw Sam this upset. "I'm fine," Sam responded for seemed like the millionth time.

"You sure? Cause, you know, no matter what's bothering you, you know that you can always tell me about it right?" Sam sighed; he couldn't keep this from Dean. They knew each other far to well to be able to keep secrets form each other. "It's Monica, she broke up with me," Sam's voice was thick with grief.

"Did she say why?"

"She's going out with Mark Johnson. They've been dating for two weeks, she cheated on me," tears spilled from Sam's eyes. Dean's heart broke for his younger brother, he hated seeing Sam cry. He wrapped his strong arms around Sam, offering what little comfort he could. Sam buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's OK Sammy. Everything's going to be OK."

"She called me a freak Dean," his voice sounded so small, so alone.

"You're not a freak. Don't listen to her."

"Yes I am, Mark Johnson is-" Dean pulled away.

"Mark Johnson is a dick, and you're not a freak Sam! Don't talk like that!" A hurt look crossed Sam's face. Dean saw that his tone upset the boy. Dean's voice softened, "I'm sorry Sam," he pulled his brother into a hug and began to rub is back. He pulled away again, only to wipe the tears from Sam's face. "Listen, we shouldn't let this ruin our Friday night. How about we go to a movie?"

"Sure," Sam's face brightened, he loved going to the movies. "What do you want to go see?"

"I don't care, you decide, but no chick flicks."

"Deal and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bitch"

"Jerk."


End file.
